The Light in My Dark
by NerdGirl196
Summary: Sora and Riku admit their feelings on a dark beach. How far will they go? Warning: Yaoi-boyXboy


**[Author's Note: Hey I'm having really, really bad writers block so I can't finish the first chapter of my KH(Kingdom Hearts) fanfic. So because I love yaoi I am going to write a one shot! With one of my most favorite yaoi pairs! SoraXRiku! I'm hoping they will be in character but if they are not I'm sorry. Still I hope you will like it. So thanks for reading! :] Also my friend animeobsessed001 helped me with the lemon part. It was kind of a co-project because I've never written one before. Enjoy! :] ~NerdGirl196 **

Darkness wrapped around us like a blanket. The full moon's protecting light to show us the way. A salty breeze that came from the ocean was hitting my face lightly. The breeze made Sora's brown spiky hair rustle a bit. His blue eyes that reminded me of our ocean in the day light were looking at a white shell we had found on our way here. His lips… I craved them but his innocence wouldn't allow that. On top of that I couldn't risk messing up our friendship which I hold so dear. But flirting never hurt anything right? I reached around Sora and took his shell away from him.

"Why do you keep looking at this piece of junk we found anyway?" I said teasingly. Sora got that stubborn look on his face that he got a lot when he wanted something really bad or determined to do something. I guess that it would be the first one.  
>"Hey give that back Riku!" he exclaimed. I knew it was the first one. I held him at bay while he struggled to get the shell. As he struggled he somehow managed to get sand down my shirt.<br>"Watch it! You got sand down my shirt," I laughed a little and tossed him back his shell. "I didn't know it meant a lot to you seeing as you just got it not to long ago," Sora gripped the shell in his hand tightly. What was with that shell? How could it be so important to him?  
>"It's white. See?" he opened his hand so I could see it's perfect shape and how white it was. It almost seemed to glow in the darkness. "I've never seen a shell so pure looking. It almost glows," he giggled and gripped the shell again. His blue eyes met mine. "A light in the dark… Someday I hope I find someone to be my light in the dark, to help me when I'm down. Don't you Riku?" His innocence was killing me and so were his lips. Quickly I looked away and took of my shirt to get all the sand that was in there out.<br>"Some days I think I already have…" I trailed off and looked at him. Sora was looking at my stomach but looked away blushing. Or maybe it was just my imagination. Regardless he looked so cute when he blushed it was all I could do not to grab him and embrace him. What snapped me out of my dreamland was his voice.  
>"Why did you take off your shirt?" almost whispering he said without looking at me.<br>"I had sand in my shirt from you struggling," a smirk crossed my face as I said this. Sora said nothing just kept looking in the other direction. Did I offend him somehow? I put my hand on his shoulder. "Hey you ok? I didn't know my chest bothered you **that** much," He whipped around and his lips were on mine. The lips that I had been craving for so long. The lips that were so soft and tasted like ice cream and sugar. Sora pulled away far too soon.  
>Those ocean blue eyes met mine and our eyes couldn't leave each others. Everything around me was forgotten. How did this happen? It happened just as quickly as it ended. Did Sora have the same feelings I had for him? A million questions ran through my mind and it seemed like hours until we broke eye contact.<br>"Sorry," Sora said had got up and started to walk away. The one person I hold so close to me was walking away. And only after one kiss? I don't think so. I got up and ran after him. Grabbing his arm I pulled him close and we locked lips. Finally **I **could kiss the lips I craved most. He kissed me back and I held him in a tight embrace. I kissed him over and over again until I couldn't handle it any more and let my tongue intrude his mouth. He let me and his tongue was welcomed into mine. I slipped my hands up his shirt and he pulled away. We both were breathing hard. My heart was racing.  
>"Sora…I...uh…" I couldn't think of anything to say but to confess my feelings. But I couldn't do that. Could I? My arm was out stretched toward him. I wanted to grab him and pull him back into my arms maybe even apologize if that's what it took to get him to come back, even though it wasn't the truth. I wasn't sorry. I loved him. How could I be sorry for loving him and showing him that I loved him? Sora's face was blushing and he was looking down at the sand.<br>"Riku?" he looked me deep in the eyes and was clutching his perfect white shell. "How do you feel about me?" his eyes seemed almost pleading. Crimson liquid started to drip from his hand. The one that seemed so harmless but controlled the keyblade. I rushed to his aid.

"Sora!" Opening his hand I tossed the shell onto the beach. I ripped off part of my shirt and wrapped it around his hand. "What the hell!"  
>" What are your feelings for me Riku!" that stubborn look Sora got came back into his face. I was surprised he was still on that topic. Did it really matter that much? So much that his bleeding hand meant nothing to him at the moment?<p>

"Sora…" my feelings were going to finally come out into words to him. "I love you. I always have. I… I don't know exactly when it started, but I do love you. Probably more than you can understand. I'm sorry if that's not what you wanted to hear but-" Sora pulled me close to him and my heart started racing again.  
>"Riku don't be sorry," we locked lips again and his tongue entered my mouth. I of course didn't reject it. Slowly I slipped off his shirt. I knocked him into the sand and lay on top of him. We intertwined our fingers in each others hair. His hair was soft and almost silky. His stomach smooth and soft like I imagined it so many times. ((I ran my hands over his abs and he made a hardly audible moan. I grinned into his lips and allowed my hands to continue their exploring.<p>

I myself could hardly whisper a pleased sound from escaping my lips as Sora used his fingers to pinch one of my nipples. The slight pain sent a shiver through out my body. That's when I moved my lips away from his mouth and began to kiss his jaw line, slowly moving my way down to his collar bone. I lightly nibbled his neck and Sora made a pleasant noise. While my lips were fixed on his neck, my hands were slowly inching their way further down. Finally, they reached the waistband of Sora's pants.

I paused my movements and looked down at my best friend. We were both panting and sweaty. Although I wanted nothing more then to continue what had been started, I had to make sure that I wasn't doing anything that Sora didn't want. I looked into his beautiful blue eyes, silently pleading to allow me to continue. As if he could read my mind, Sora nodded his head. "It.. It's okay. Keep going, Riku.." Now having permission, I dove back into action.

My lips crushed against his and he responded by moving his in sync. My hands shakily made their way to the buttons on Sora's pants. At first, I couldn't steady my shaky fingers enough to undo the button, but eventually I was able to slip the small clasp free of it's loop. Almost hesitantly, I eased Sora's zipper down and reached my fingers into his pants. "Ahh!" Sora said against my lips. Now that my hand was inside of Sora's pants, I clumsily fondled his growing member through the material of his boxers. "Nng.." The sound that escaped Sora's lips sent a whole new type of heat through my body. While keeping Sora distracted, I slipped off his pants and boxers. I was now staring at my best friend as he lay beneath me naked on the beach. _It's like a dream.. _

I unzipped my own pants and allowed my own throbbing member free of its imprisonment. The chilled beach breeze made me shiver, but I tried to ignore it. I leaned down and began yet another sessoion of kisses while I moved my fingers to Sora's entrance. I carefully slid one finger inside Sora and he instantly tensed up. "Ow!" My finger felt weird inside of Sora. The muscles were contracting around my finger, as if they were inviting it in deeper and deeper. I slowly started to move my finger in and out of Sora, and that's when he started to thrust up and down, taking my finger even deeper.

When the pained noises melted into sounds of bliss, I added a second finger inside of Sora. He hissed at first, but in no time he was enjoying it. It was the same way with my third finger. Soon, he was panting and begging for more. I pulled out my now slick fingers with a grunt and sat in between Sora's legs. I lifted his legs soothe inside of his knees were resting on my shoulders. I gently pressed my cock against his entrance, but stopped. I looked one last time at Sora, silently asking if it was alright. When he nodded, I carefully eased my way into my friend. "Ahh~!" Sora moaned loudly. I grunted as I finally pushed myself all the way in. His muscles were clenching tightly around me and it was a very overwhelming feeling.

Slowly, I began to move my hips. Back and forth, back and forth. Sora's cries of pleasure were almost sending me to my climax already, but I was determined to hold on a little longer. My pace began to quicken, and in no time at all, I was pounding myself into Sora. "R..Riku! Ahh! Nng..!"

"S..Sora.." I tried to warn him that I was reaching my limit, but before I could, Sora's muscles contracted around me and his body tensed as he was reaching his own. A hot white iquid shot up from Sora's nether regions and he cried out. I couldn't hold my own climax any longer and I shot my own semen deep into Sora.

I collapsed onto Sora and we huffed and puffed, trying to regain some oxygen into our lungs. Once I could breathe again, I slid out of Sora and rolled over so I was lying beside him. "Does.. Does that answer your question?" I asked.

"What?" he asked, confused.

"You asked me how I felt about you. Did my actions speak louder than my words?" Sora smiled and rolled over and kissed my lips.

"Yeah, I guess they did." We held on to one another and let the warm ocean lap against our bodies as we stared off into the moonlight.

END))


End file.
